Addictive Lies
by Cheylouwho
Summary: He first saw her when he was 3. Of course, it wasn't the first time Tweek had really seen her- she was, after all, his sister, and he had been born before she died. But he was very little, and small children often don't remember much at all.
1. Prologue

**Hello friends, welcome to another exciting adventure of "Chey writes fanfiction and hopefully does pretty well". This was a story idea that me and Carteek came up with, so many thanks to her for her help and for inspiring me to actually write this. The first chapter is a prologue so it's a bit shorter than the other chapters planned.**

**This story obviously contains character death, drugs, overly protective parents and, as expected, language. There may be more warnings later on but I'll point them out before the chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoy~**

-Prologue-

"Darling, aren't you going a bit fast?"

The driver shook his head, seeming to accelerate faster. "Of course not. It's kind of an emergency. I can go fast if I need to."

His wife nervously adjusted herself in her seat, turning herself to look out the window. It was already dark outside, even though it was rather early. A few stars shone brightly above in the sky.

"The stars are pretty," she said, trying to distract her husband, who seemed equally anxious.

"Yes, they are dear," he replied, continuing down the road, his eyes glancing at her then back in front of him.

"It's nice living in such a quiet place, there's nothing to block the stars."

"Yes dear."

She hushed herself, folding her hands across her lap as she stared out the window, watching things fly by. The trees. Some street signs. A few smaller buildings. They still had a ways to drive before they would get to their destination.

"Are you sure you turned your phone volume up?" Her husband asked quietly, eyes never straying from the road. She glanced at his hands, his knuckles white.

"Mm, I'm sure."

A pause.

"And there's still nothing?"

"Yes," she replied shakily, grabbing the phone from where it was sitting on the seat behind her. She flipped it open, staring at the screen. "No missed calls."

Her husband let out a sigh, continuing down the road. "I'm nervous," he said, "perhaps we shouldn't have let her go downtown tonight. I hope she's fine."

"She's alright, she's got her friends," his wife reassured him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't her."

Only 10 minutes earlier had they been at home, watching the news, a normal, perfect, stress free day. But suddenly, the flashing images on the screen had turned to their own town, something about a girl getting hit by a truck in a car accident, how police were investigating.

They had called her phone. Once, twice, then a third time.

Nothing.

And so now they were here, off to find their daughter.

"I hope she's fine," he said again.

Silence.

"Dear?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Is he still sleeping?"

The wife grasped the side of the chair, turning herself around to look at the back seat. In the baby carrier she could just make out the face of their 11 month old son, sleeping peacefully.

"He's fast asleep, I'm surprised," she said softly, reaching an arm back to gently push the hood of the carrier so it covered the baby. "Darling, slow down the car, you're going too fast, you're going to get a ticket."

"There's no officers around here."

Suddenly, sirens.

"Dammit," he hissed, slowing his car and pulling off to the side of the road, tires screeching at the sudden decrease in speed. The flashing lights stopped behind him, and an officer was approaching the window.

He rolled it down.

"Evening," the officer said.

"Hello."

"Sir, there's an accident ahead, just warning you, they aren't letting cars past so you might want to find a detour."

"We need to get down there," he said, his voice a bit higher than normal, "our daughter is down there and she isn't answering our calls. Please, we need to hurry."

The officer nodded. "I'll let you off for speeding, just this once… besides. I'll see you in the shop tomorrow morning, eh?"

The husband let out a light laugh, but it came out sounding rather fake. "Of course. Thank you."

The officer left. The window was rolled up. The car started.

"He's still sleeping, even with all those sirens," his wife commented, looking at the baby again.

"Mmm, he's a good sleeper like his mama," he replied, his brow furrowing. He slowed the car a tad as the trees faded into street lamps and houses.

"Don't stress."

"I know."

As they came closer to downtown, bright flashing red and blue lights began to fill the car, blinding them.

"Slow down," she said, gently tapping her husband on the shoulder.

They came to a halt in front of the line of police cars, her husband's shaking hands moving from the steering wheel to the window of the car, rolling it down.

An officer came out from where the lights were coming from, approaching the vehicle.

"Please, officer, let us through, we need to get down town," he said nervously.

"Sorry, there's been an accident, we can't have cars down there," the officer replied with a shrug.

"I'm aware," the husband said, gritting his teeth. "My daughter went down there this evening and won't answer her phone."

The officer widened his eyes, face filling with sympathy and even slight worry. "Uh...well, I could let you downtown, but you can't drive, you gotta walk."

"That's fine," the wife intervened, raising up her hand. "We can walk and find Taylor, thank you."

The husband glanced at her, then nodded. "If that's what we need to do then let's hurry up."

The wife scrambled from the car, opening the side door and gently lifting the baby from his car seat into her arms while her husband was shown by the police officer where to enter the area.

They thanked him, then began walking down the hill to the center of town, passing dimly lit shops.

"Nobody is in the street," she said, rocking the baby gently in her arms as they walked.

"Probably left. There's an accident, they surely got scared." He was trying to speed up his pace, but his wife would not be able to keep up while carrying their son, so he held himself back.

"I don't see her."

"She's here, and she's going to get in trouble for not answering her calls," her husband replied, his voice straining. "She's here."

"Something's wrong, dear, there's more police officers over there- maybe they saw her?" She asked hopefully, watching her husband's face grow paler at the sight of an ambulance, sitting with no lights or sirens. If someone was injured, they would have taken them to the hospital by now…

Quickly, he sprinted ahead, approaching an officer and asking questions.

"Richard?" She asked once she caught up, "is everything alright? Did they see Taylor?"

The baby had suddenly woken up to the loud wailing of a siren in the distance and had appropriately started crying along with it. She hushed him, bouncing him in her arms.

"Mrs. Tweak," the officer said slowly, his head bowed in apology. "I'm sorry..."

"W-what?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears. "What happened? Where is she?"

The officer looked up at her, saying nothing at first.

"She died upon impact to the truck. There's nothing we could do."


	2. Chapter 1- Her Name

**Here's chapter one- small baby Tweek is interesting to write. The picture of Taylor from later in the chapter is here: **** post/107622406111/his-mother-picked-up-the-photo-and-with-just-one**

-Chapter 1-  
>Her Name<p>

He first saw her when he was 3.

Of course, it wasn't the first time Tweek had really seen her- she was, after all, his sister, and he had been born before she died. But he was very little, and small children often don't remember much at all.

Her face was new to him.

She sat, perched on the rail of his new bed when he noticed her. It was his big boy bed, as mama called it, since he was too old for a crib. He liked the sound of that. Being big was an accomplishment, or so it was to be made out to be that way by papa.

Regardless, a girl was sitting on his bed, his brand new bed, and he found it unacceptable.

"Go 'way," he said, climbing onto the mattress and looking up at her, scrunching his nose so the baby fat on his cheeks puffed out. "Bedtime. Go 'way."

The girl didn't move, frowning at him, her large hazel eyes widening before shaking her head.

"Go 'way!" Tweek repeated, angrily, shaking the sippy cup that he had been chewing on at her.

Again, the stranger refused to leave, shaking her head.

"Mama's comin'. Gonna read me. Go 'way." He threw his cup at her, but it did nothing but fly right through, landing on the floor across the room.

The toddler let out a shriek in frustration as the girl jumped from the rail to his bed, crawling closer to him. She stared at him, looking him up and down with a sad expression, opening and closing her mouth as if to say something.

There was no sound.

Tweek reached out his hands, finding that he couldn't quite touch her. It was an odd thing for the baby to understand- how was she here, yet he couldn't feel her? His chubby fingers ghosted along her dented forehead, down her bruised neck, finally to her stomach. She looked weird, he decided. He didn't like that.

The girl smiled, and touched his cheek (how she could touch him but he couldn't touch her, the baby didn't know), giving a small, loving kiss to his forehead.

"Who you?" he asked her.

The little girl suddenly perked up, grinning as she leapt off the bed, limping across the room to the bookcase against the wall. The toddler watched as she climbed it, her long, freckled limbs scaling the shelves of board books until she found one she liked, throwing it behind her so it landed on the bed.

Tweek stared at it. A simple alphabet book, yes, something mama read to him sometimes.

"A, b, c!" He chanted, touching each letter on the chewed cardboard cover. "Read ABC?"

The girl jumped off the bookcase, stopping right before the bed.

Tweek was confused why she had given him a book but seemed to have no intention of reading it.

Slowly, she reached out her arms, opening the book, flipping through the pages until she found one she wanted.

Tweek stared at the page, his chubby hand slapping it. "T!" he shouted happily, proud of himself for remembering. "T is fo' Tweek!"

The girl clapped her hands, except there was no sound. Tweek clapped back.

She reached out a hand and tapped the letter on the book twice.

"T! T!" The toddler chanted before the girl pointed to herself. Her initials.

"Ti-ti," Tweek said, reaching out a hand to her. That was her name to him, now. Ti-ti.

Suddenly, his mama entered the room, looking down at her son.

"Tweek, darling, how did you get that book?" She asked, pointing to it. "It was... supposed to be at the top shelf."

"Ti-ti got it," he said, pointing at the girl who stood beside him.

To his mama, there was nothing there but empty space.

"Ti-ti?" She asked curiously, slowly approaching the bed.

"Got book fo' me," he told mama. "I threw cup at 'er."

Mrs. Tweak suddenly smiled, realizing what her son was doing. "Oh honey, I get it, Ti-ti is your pretend friend, isn't she?"

No, of course she wasn't pretend, she was standing right there. The toddler shook his head. "She real."

"Of course she is," mama said, nodding. She remembered this phase well, when children played imaginary friends. It was best, or so her parenting book had told her, to let him believe it until he grew out of it. "Is she a nice friend?"

"Ye," the baby responded. "Gimmie cup please," he said suddenly, pointing to where he had thrown it earlier.

Ti-ti watched as mama walked across the room and picked it up, handing it back to her small son.

"Do you need more coffee, Tweek?" She asked, "your cup is almost all empty."

"No," he said, taking a few sucks from the rubber end. "I' good."

She smiled at him, picking up the book from the bed. "If Ti-ti read to you, then let's get you to sleep now."

Tweek obediently climbed under the sheets, watching Ti-ti perch back on the rail.

"She there," he said, pointing at her.

"Mm," mama said, looking where he pointed. "Hello Ti-ti," she said sweetly, playing along.

The little girl gave a wave to her mother, tears in her eyes.

"Ti-ti sad," Tweek said. "She say hi."

His mother turned back to him. "Now, darling, Ti-ti needs to go away so you can sleep. Make Ti-ti leave you alone now, ok?" She grabbed his sippy cup and gave it a shake. "I'll go fill this."

Mama left him alone with the girl.

"Bye bye, Ti-ti," he said, giving a wave, but she didn't leave. She was mean, Tweek decided, for not leaving him alone.

Mama came back with his cup.

"She there," he said, pointing again. "No bye bye yet."

"Oh, well..." Mama frowned. "Ti-ti can stay there then I guess." She handed him the cup of coffee before patting his head. "Goodnight, baby, sleep well."

"Night mama," he said, watching her turn out the lights.

Ti-ti's eyes glowed in the dark.

The baby rolled over, looking away from her, sippy cup lid between his teeth, chewing it thoughtfully. He wondered why Mama didn't see her.

Ti-ti suddenly jumped off the bed rail, lunging at Tweek and yanking it out of his mouth, throwing it on the floor and shaking her head at him.

"No!" He shouted angrily at her. "No!"

When Mama came back for a second time, Ti-ti had vanished from Tweek's sight.

"Is Ti-ti leaving you alone?" She asked.

"Took my cup. She bye bye now."

Mama gave him the cup back, kissed his head, and left.

Tweek wondered where the girl was.

More importantly, he wondered when she would be back.

It was only a few days later that Tweek had been sitting in the living room, his mother on the floor next to him with a large book. She was cutting up pictures and gluing them down- something she told him was called "scrapbooking". He liked how pretty the pictures looked with the colorful paper around him, so he had decided to help her.

"Which picture next?" mama asked, shuffling through the pile of photos.

Tweek moved them aside with his smaller hands, looking at each one in turn. There were a lot of pictures for him to pick from. Pictures from his birthday, him trying to help at the coffee shop, his grandmother when she came to visit, but none he thought would go nicely on the page.

Suddenly, a picture caught his eye, and he pulled it out, holding it up so he could see.

Mama glanced over at him. "What did you find, baby?"

"Ti-ti!" he gasped, practically throwing the photo at her. "There!"

His mother picked up the photo, and with just one glance had dropped it, her hand over her mouth, turning away.

"That Ti-ti," he told her. "I saw her."

"N-no, baby," she said quietly, silent tears streaming down her face when she turned back. "That's not your pretend friend, that's…that's someone else."

"Ye," the toddler said, a bit more firmly, "it is." Tweek grabbed the photo from where mama had dropped it, looking at it. "That her."

Mama seemed confused. Perhaps Tweek did remember her face, so his imagination had created her as a friend? Or maybe he had seen her picture recently. Either way, she didn't understand it.

"Ti-ti look different though," he continued, pointing to the photo, his finger resting on the girl's head. "There a bump."

Mama's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Bump." He pointed to her neck. "And boo-boos." Her stomach was out of view, as it was a school photo. "Tummy boo-boo too."

Mama continued staring, trying to make sense of what her son was telling her. Ignoring her confused expression, Tweek picked up his sippy cup from where it sat on the floor, putting it in his mouth and drinking what was inside. It made him feel happy, and mama and papa always told him to drink it, so he did.

Mama picked up her scrapbook and the pictures, cleaning up. "We're… all done for today, baby," she said shakily, carrying the materials into the kitchen and setting them on the counter.

The toddler followed behind, curiously, the cup still in his hand. "Done?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm, Mama is tired of scrapbooking. Let's get you a snack instead."

The baby didn't mind that at all.

Later that evening at dinner, Tweek was eating mashed potatoes when the girl appeared to him again.

"Ti-ti wanna sit," he said to Papa, pointing at the empty chair at their table.

"Who might that be?" he asked, glancing at his wife.

"Well, darling," she said slowly, trying to think of how to tell him about earlier that day. She hadn't let her husband know that Tweek had an imaginary friend yet. "You see, Tweek has come up with a pretend friend named Ti-ti."

"Son, that's an odd name for a friend," Papa said to the toddler. "What does your friend look like?"

"Picture!" Tweek shouted, looking at Mama, "she has picture of Ti-ti."

Mama's face looked sad. Tweek didn't mean to upset her. She must not like that picture.

"Richard…" she finally said, her voice small and quiet, "Tweek claims that…his friend looks like Taylor."

Papa didn't say anything at first.

"She wanna sit," Tweek said again, pointing at her.

The girl nodded.

"Tweek, your friend isn't real, she can't sit down," Papa said, shaking his head.

Tweek angrily picked up his cup and shoved the rubber tip in his mouth, thoughtfully gulping down his coffee. "Ye, she can," he muttered, chewing on it.

Ti-ti sat down and stared quietly at her brother for a few minutes before vanishing.

"Now she gone."

Mama and Papa did not talk for the rest of dinner.


	3. Chapter 2- She Forgot Me

**Bip bop bam another chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for the support on Tumblr!**

-Chapter 2-  
>She Forgot Me<p>

"Where's papa going?"

Tweek was now 4, and a very active 4 year old at that. He loved his coffee, which he had begun to drink even more than before. It gave him so much energy, allowing him to race around the house and get into whatever he pleased- that is, of course, unless Ti-ti appeared and made him stop.

He could still see her from time to time, often for just a few moments before she would vanish once more. Sometimes though, she would stay for a longer period of time and interact with him, silent kisses and touches. The little boy still didn't understand who she was, or why she was always right there when he needed her, but he didn't really seem to care.

"Papa is going to get more coffee," Mama said to him. "The special coffee, just for you."

Special? Just for him? Tweek smiled, clapping his hands. They were still rather chubby, but he had always had extra baby fat on him. "How come it's special?" He never could really stay in place for very long, his whole body moving up and down.

Mama didn't answer, instead picking up some envelopes from the counter.

"Honey, mama needs to do some work, ok? Why don't you go play?"

Tweek frowned, but still kept bouncing. "But…but…" he whined, "I wanna play with you!"

"I can't, baby, I'm sorry," Mama said, and she left the room with her important papers and envelops to do whatever work grown-ups do.

The toddler pouted unhappily, looking around for something to amusing himself.

Suddenly, there was Ti-ti, standing in front of him.

"Ti-ti, I wanna play a game," the boy said, as if her sudden appearance was normal. Which, to him, it was.

The girl nodded happily, spinning in a circle. She took his hand, grinning wide, and pulled him into the living room. She knew where everything was- after all, the Tweak family wasn't one to spontaneously change things, and not much had been moved since she had died. She made her way to the TV, her oddly twisted leg partially dragging behind her as she limped. Under the TV was a toy bin, which she dumped out on the floor towards her brother.

Tweek looked over the toys, toddling around the mess to pick up large blocks in his small hands, unable to carry more that 2 at a time. "Help," he told the girl.

She dropped to her knees, reaching around herself and gathering the blocks she could see. Carefully, she began to stack them, making a tall tower.

Tweek laughed, making his way to the tower before delivering a big kick to the center, the whole structure tumbling to the ground. The girl made a playful pout, deciding to stack the blocks again.

Tweek watched the tower form for a second time, the blocks stacked neatly on top of each other in a pattern. Blue, then green, then blue, all the way to the top. He liked patterns.

Of course, Tweek just couldn't allow a perfectly good tower to go un-kicked, so to his sister's amusement he destroyed it again, scattering the blocks across the room with another strike.

She made a soundless laugh, covering her face with her hands while Tweek did the same.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Mama called from across the hall.

"I'm playin' with Ti-ti!" he shouted back, starting to help the girl rebuild the tower.

"Oh, that's nice dear. It's good your pretend friend wanted to play."

Mama still didn't see Ti-ti, but that was ok. Tweek didn't mind having a playmate all to himself.

The two siblings began to stack the tower for a third time, now even taller as Tweek had added a few more blocks. He had been careful to keep the pattern intact, since it looked so nice the first time. It didn't last long though, as the tower fell over from being too tall.

"I don't wanna play blocks anymore," he said, his young attention span rather short.

Ti-ti nodded, pushing the blocks aside, moving around the room to see what else she had dumped out. Near the center of the mess were a few toy cars, which she picked up and held out to her brother.

Tweek shook his head. He didn't want them.

She frowned, tossing them aside before searching the pile again. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"What ya find, Ti-ti?" Tweek asked, crawling closer.

The dead girl pulled out a small tablet-shaped toy with several lettered buttons on it. She turned it over, finding the on switch, before pushing it towards her brother.

"It says words," the boy said, looking over the toy. He played with it quite often because the voice was funny when it spoke to him. He could never get it to say any real words, though, mostly gibberish as he pressed random letters.

The girl nodded, moving so she was next to him. Carefully, she pressed a few letters, then tapped the green button.

**HELLO.**

The toy spoke, its funny voice echoing in the room.

Tweek gasped, realizing that the girl could talk to him now. "Hi, Ti-ti!" he said, eyes wide.

**TWEEK.**

She pressed a few more buttons before looking back up at him.

"That's me," he said to her at the sound of his name, oddly pronounced by the toy.

**I LOVE YOU.**

"I love you too," he said. "You are the best friend in the whole world, Ti-ti." He banged his fist on the keyboard of the toy, it repeating back nonsense.

She shook her head, snatching it back from him and pressing more buttons.

**NOT FRIEND.**

Tweek looked confused. "No?"

**NO.**

"Oh. Do you not like me?"

**I LOVE YOU.**

Tweek frowned. If she loved him, why was she not his friend? "You're weird."

**SISTER.**

Tweek stopped, staring at her. "I don't have one. I'm the only baby," he said. "I asked Mama before."

**WHAT DID YOU ASK.**

"I asked Mama how come when we go shopping, some mamas have lots of babies with them and not just one? And how come in story books that families have lots of kids, but not me? How come it's just me?"

**WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU.**

"She told me that sometimes people just have one baby, and that's it." He looked at her with his large eyes, the same eyes that she stared back with. "She said that I'm her only baby."

The girl put down the toy, her whole body trembling as she lay down against the floor. Slowly, tears began to roll down her face, her mouth opening and closing in silent sobs.

"Don't cry, Ti-ti," Tweek said, unsure what he had done to make her upset. He crawled close to her, lying beside her. "Are you the only baby too? I bet your mama loves you very much."

Ti-ti opened her eyes, staring at her brother for a moment before extending an arm, resting it on his cheek. She opened her mouth like the first time Tweek had seen her, but still she never uttered a word.

"Does your Mama not love you?" He asked, his small hand resting on top of the one on his cheek.

She shook her head, sitting up and grabbing the toy again.

**MAMA DOESN'T LOVE ME.**

"Why not?" he asked. A Mama not loving her baby was something he couldn't understand. All Mamas loved their children, didn't they?

**SHE FORGOT ME.**

"She forgot?"

**YES.**

The little ghost girl covered her face with her hands, rubbing the large indent in her skull from the truck impact.

"Why?" The boy asked, staring at her.

She didn't touch the toy, instead scooting closer to the toddler. Gently, she took one of his hands, pressing it against his chest. His small rapid heartbeat pounded against his palm, and he could feel it.

"Bump, bump, bump," he whispered, closing his eyes.

The girl moved his hand from his body to her own, her cold chest against his soft fingertips.

"You don't have a bump in you," he said softly, his fingers wiggling against her. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down to her indented stomach, pressing against it. "You have owies all over."

She nodded.

"If your mama doesn't love you, don't worry, I love you Ti-ti."

The girl smiled, kissing his forhead.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door. Papa must have gotten home with his special coffee.

The girl looked around herself, slight panic in her eyes as his footsteps grew closer.

"Hey, son," Papa said, finding his little boy on the floor surrounded by toys. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with my friend," Tweek said. "She was sad but I made her happy."

"That's good," Papa said, not seeming to care. "I brought home more coffee for you, I can brew it up if you want."

Suddenly, the girl stood up, running over to her father. Her hands desperately tried to grasp the bag from him, but she couldn't manage to interact. She turned back to Tweek, anger in her eyes.

"Ti-ti," he whispered, standing up and moving closer to his father and the girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl stomped her foot, her head flying back as she emitted an ear splitting scream. Tweek screamed back, covering his ears and closing his eyes, dropping to the ground.

"STOP! STOP!" he shouted, his father dropping the bag on the floor and covering his ears at the sound of his son's loud explosion.

"Tweek, what the hell?!"

"MAKE HER STOP!"

The girl continued her howl, growing only louder.

"Who stop!?"

"MAKE HER STOP!"

Ti-ti vanished.


End file.
